


Everything was normal

by kidotix



Series: Malgus 817.26 Iota [5]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Blurr shows up but he's sleep, Established Relationship, Gen, Guilt, Nightmares, Post-Series, Short One Shot, Spoilers, but it's in the background, half dream sequence, shockwave is also just dream shockwave sorry, there are deaths and violence that aren't described too graphically and also aren't real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidotix/pseuds/kidotix
Summary: Bumblebee helped Shockwave every step of the way, didn't he?





	Everything was normal

Bumblebee was at the Autoboot Camp.

The dark entrance of a storage shed loomed around him, larger than life and easily dwarfing the small yellow bot. He could hear voices ahead of him around a blue light, and he quickly made his way inside, dragged towards the voices. Longarm looked up at his arrival, smiling serenely with Megatron's face clearly displayed on his monitor.

"It's nice of you to join us, Bumblebee," Longarm said, waving the younger Autobot to sit next to him, an order he followed obediently. The jovial bot put an arm around his shoulders, resuming his conversation with Megatron while Bee sat frozen next to him, the blue light of the monitor blurring his vision.

Bumblebee was at the Autoboot Camp, and everything was normal.

He had been through training with the others, dealing with pranks. Carefully planting sabotage, and now with Longarm behind him, planting false evidence.

"You did great," Longarm whispered, as Wasp was dragged away screaming. "You're really helping me out, you know."

Bumblebee's eyes were locked with Waspinator's, the mutant techno-organic screaming in pain as he was torn apart by the guards. "I'm always happy to help."

The cyclops nodded at the other cadets lined up next to them, red eye unreadable as he loomed over Bumblebee. "And what about yourself?" Shockwave asked.

"I guess I can help myself too," Bumblebee grinned. Behind him, Bulkhead stood helplessly as Sentinel Minor targeted him, expelling the robot on the spot.

Bumblebee was in Metroplex's hallways, assistant to Longarm Prime, and everything was normal.

No it wasn't, why was he...

"There he is," Shockwave said. Longarm said? Bumblebee tried to look at him, but he couldn't make out anything distinct even staring at the robot directly. A clawed hand reached out, picking up a small blue cube.

"Help," Blurr's voice whispered, frantic but weak. "Help, help, help-"

Longarm handed Bumblebee the cube from over his desk. "Could you dispose of some sensitive material for me, Bumblebee?" Longarm asked, smiling. Shockwave's single optic was expressionless.

"No, no, no, no," Blurr chanted, voice breaking.

"Of course," Bumblebee said pleasantly, shifting one hand into a stinger, swifly stabbing it into Blurr's exposed spark and giving it an unrestrained shock, holding the electrical charge through Blurr's distressed screams until they went silent and the color faded. Retracting his weapon, he carefully opened the incinerator door, tossing the trash inside.

A clawed hand came to rest on Bumblebee's shoulders. "I could have never gotten this far without you, friend," Shockwave said. "Not without your help and your trust."

Bumblebee smiled, staring down into the burning furnace. He couldn't look at Shockwave. He couldn't look at Shockwave. "I know."

"Let's move on then," Longarm said. "We still have the Magnus left. Have at it, partner."

Bumblebee was standing over the hollow body of Ultra Magnus, the Cybertronian leader shattered on the ground, helpless and broken. He raised his stingers and fired. Just like with Blurr, just like everyone else, just until the screams stopped and he knew that they were-

Bumblebee shot up from his bed, recharging cable yanking hard out of his neck, throat raw from his own screams. He quickly clamped a servo over his mouth, hunching over and waiting for the wave of nausea to pass. _His fault, his fault, his fault…_

A soft noise drew his attention to the side, where Blurr had rolled over in his sleep. The bot made soft noises as he recharged, wheels slowly spinning and blanket tangled around his feet. His helmet sat next to his bed, too inconvenient to keep on during a traditional recharge cycle.

Bumblebee let himself smile in relief, sighing. Blurr was fine, he was right there! He'd been there all night and he was crazy.

The speedy bot was also probably the reason no one had busted down their doors- he'd gone through the trouble of installing extra soundproofing on their rooms in Omega and the factory, just to make it harder for people to wake him up in the morning. Hopefully it was enough that no one had heard him... well.

Bumblebee stood up, stretching and rubbing his eyes. There was no way he could get back to sleep after that- he'd just have to make up for the interrupted recharge with some extra fuel later. Carefully opening the door and sliding into the hallway, Bumblebee started making his way outside.

Omega might've been the entire ship, but even he apparently needed to recharge, since he didn't make a move to interrupt Bee's departure. He wasn't quite sure where he wanted to go, walking into the factory and through the comfortable hallways. He stopped several times to look around and take in their home, but didn't stop until he'd walked through the door he'd been unconsciously headed towards the entire time.

Bumblebee looked up, optics blurry as he stared up at the tree breaking through the roof. "Hey Prowl," Bumblebee greeted quietly. "Sorry to bug you so late."

The leaves of the tree shifted softly, the moonlight faintly illuminating the dusty room.

Bumblebee swallowed, carefully sitting down in front of the tree. "I keep having dumb dreams lately," the small Autobot mumbled, optics trained on the floor. "I dunno why- the war's over and everyone... a lot of us are doing okay. Way better than we were before."

"I think," Bumblebee continued after a moment, "maybe it's because of all the stuff they've been digging up, stuff that Longarm... that Shockwave did. I never knew about any of it before," Bumblebee said, rubbing at his eyes, "but I keep dreaming that I was right there helping him. It's different people a lot of the time, people I never even knew! I just know their names from the reports."

Bumblebee was quiet for a long time, thoughts swimming. "Sometimes it's Wasp and Blurr," he admitted, "or even... Bulkhead, Ratchet, Optimus... you... If I'd just thought about someone else for one second back when I first realized there was a traitor...!" Bumblebee closed his optics tight, gritting his teeth.

"You'd know what to do about this," Bumblebee mumbled. "You were all about that inner peace stuff. I could really use that right now."

Bumblebee sighed, lying down and watching the tree's canopy shift. "You mind if I stay with you tonight, Prowl?"

The room was silent. Bumblebee brought a hand up to his face, wiping uselessly at his wet cheeks.

"I didn't think you would," Bumblebee sighed, letting his arm fall back to his side. "Thanks, buddy. I knew I could count on you."

**Author's Note:**

> Written 9/2/17  
> I wanted to play with Bumblebee's special brand of guilt, and it went places I didn't expect. It was still fun to write, though.


End file.
